


Jensen Ackles Shirtless Is My Kink

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Nude Photos, Quickies, Trailer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a well-known science fiction writer, you weren't immune to the impossibly sexy looks of one Jensen Ackles. But being friends with some of the cast meant that you were forced to see him constantly without being able to do anything about it. </p>
<p>Until one day when you accidentally dropped your phone. In front of Jensen. While looking at a particularly scandalously hot photo of him. </p>
<p>Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles Shirtless Is My Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipUpTheEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipUpTheEnding/gifts).



> This work is un-beta'd. It is for RipUpTheEnding, a present to make you smile during a hard time.

You clicked on the link, waiting patiently for it to load up. Even though you knew it was wrong, you still had to see it. You just HAD to know. 

Oh. My. 

Well that was definitely unexpected. You had to admit, based on the evidence it was definitely looking strongly like this naked photo of impeccably sexy Jensen Ackles was him, without a doubt. 

Granted, the angle was tough so confirming it 100% was impossible. Not to mention that you knew the actor would never come right out and say that a naked photo of him was circulating the Internet and titillating fans. 

Not that you were just ‘any’ fan. You were hardly one to flaunt it but you were pretty well known for being a fan of the show “Supernatural” but you were also buddy-buddy with half the cast. It came with the territory of being a well-known science fiction writer. You got to hang out with celebs but you weren’t ‘face-famous’ either, so you got to be kind of normal too. 

Despite being an adopted member of the cast-family, you hadn’t really developed much rapport with Jensen and Jared though. Jared was always busy with his wife and kids outside of work and cons and Jensen kind of kept to himself. 

Still, a part of you had hoped. You were single. He was single. He was drop-dead sexy and you never quite stopped hoping. 

The fact is though, it probably would never happen. So you contented yourself with drooling inappropriately over sexy photos of your sort-of friend in secret. 

You felt the stirrings of sparks in your veins as you stared at the photo of Jensen and licked your lips, gazing at the smooth planes of his chest, the narrow lines of his torso and down to the thick, hairy cock hanging between his legs. It was heaven just to have this, frankly. Your friend Jane knew about your wildly inappropriate crush and surreptitiously supplied you with all the most scandalous photos of him she could find. 

It was probably the wrong time to be looking at such a racy photo though. You were currently hanging out on set with Jensen, Jared and Misha while they finished filming the last scene of the week before they would head out to VanCon the next day. Mish had invited you to come because he was all excited about the stuff he was getting to do this episode. 

You lazily scrolled through your phone, glancing up as a shadow loomed over you. 

“Hey Mish,” you said absentmindedly. 

“Hey,” he grinned, slumping down to sit in the seat next to you. “Are you feeding your addiction again?” He teased. You jumped a little, realizing you had been scrolling through your ‘secret’ Jensen Ackles folder on your phone, of all the scandalous, sexy photos you owned that...carried you through...so to speak. 

“Oh my god, shh, don’t!” You begged. “Don’t tell on me.” 

“No way, wouldn’t do that, pumpkin,” he leaned over and pecked you on the temple. “Did you see that last stunt? I’m proud of that fall,” he added. 

“Yeah, you were awesome,” you agreed. 

Apparently the director didn’t agree though, because a second later he was calling Misha back over to do a re-take. Misha sighed and stood up again. 

You tried to watch the re-take but that little itch was coming back, that little spark of arousal that had been pricked when you saw that photo of Jensen, the naked photo. You peeked around to make sure you were alone before pulling it up, just wanting to take one more little look, just gaze at it one more time. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” You nearly jumped out of your skin when that slight Texas twang hit your ear and you fumbled with your phone, trying to turn the screen off. Shit, shit! Of all the damned fuckin’ times for Jensen to get friendly! 

In your haste though, you couldn’t quite get a handle on the phone and it shot out of your hands like a slippery bar of soap. You reached out to catch it mid-air and it fell from the tips of your fingers, down onto the floor. 

“Let me get that,” Jensen said, trying to be polite. 

“No!” You lunged forward but it was too late. Jensen was already scooping the phone up in his hands and turning it over, presumably to check the screen for cracks. 

“What...um…” He glanced up at you and your cheeks, flame-red, were burning in shame and mortification. “Where’d...who sent this to you?” He licked his lips, cheeks turning pink. Oh god, please let the floor open up and take you into its depths, carrying you away from this humiliation. 

“I...don’t...no one?” You said, voice too high, too wobbly. “It was a prank. It was an accident. I was clicking something else and this came up instead. Someone hacked my phone. Someone stole it, they stole my phone and hacked it and…” 

“This isn't me,” Jensen said quickly. “It looks like me, but it isn’t. I don’t have abs like this guy or his arm muscles.” He tapped the back button on the screen and it took the image away but brought up the rest of your ‘secret’ photo file. 

“Hmm,” he raised an eyebrow and you felt your stomach start to churn. You were going to be sick. He was going to think you were some kind of sick, freaky fan now. Oh god why. “Seems to be a lot of photos of me in here. I guess this hacker has a little crush?” He glanced up at you, a playful smile on his face. “Yeah?” 

“W-what?” 

“It’s cute. You have a crush on me,” Jensen teased, sidling up closer. “Never even though you noticed me, to be honest. You were always buddying around with Misha whenever I’m around.” His deep voice was close and goose-bumps broke out across your skin having him this close. “It’s a shame because I never could get up the nerve to talk to you. But now I know you got all the same thoughts…” He leaned down, breath ghosting over your ear. “Do you think you want to see my trailer?’ He asked in a low whisper. 

Your stomach shot up at the speed of light, suddenly no longer sick but fluttery and nervous. Was this really happening? Was he asking you what you thought he was? You looked up, his verdant green eyes staring back at you, some of that nervousness you had radiating from him too. 

“Oh yes,” you whispered back. Jensen grinned and glanced backward. 

“I’m done filming but there’s a brief shot that the director needs right after this scene ends so I have a good forty-five minutes before we have to be back,” he said quietly to you. “Meet me in my trailer in five.” 

He left and you stood there, hands shaking slightly. Holy fuck, holy fuck this was really well and truly happening. You waited as long as you could, shooting a meaningful look to Misha when he glanced over to see you and made a series of fast gestures. He gave you a thumbs up and you counted to ten before practically sprinting off the set towards the trailers. 

Jensen was already there when you arrived, having quickly changed out of “Dean’s” clothes and into sweatpants and a white t-shirt and nothing else. 

You stood awkwardly in the door of his trailer, wondering what was going to happen. 

“I can’t believe you really like me,” Jensen said, sounding shy and nervous. It was quite possibly the cutest and most endearing thing you’d ever heard come out of his mouth. He was like a seventeen year old on his first date. You felt a little of the anxiety melt out of you. 

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” He asked, lowering his gaze to your lips. You blushed, shaking your head. He stepped forward and brought a gentle hand up to cup your cheek, moving slowly and deliberately as if telegraphing his every move. He angled his head down, tilting his jaw to the side as his mouth came into contact with yours. 

Fuck. If every imagined kiss had left you a little breathless before, this was nothing like that. This was a million times better. His mouth was firm but his lips were soft, a little chapped and his stubble scraped your lip in a way that made you want to kiss him deeper and longer. It was just about the hottest thing you’d ever felt. 

You leaned forward, pressing your mouth to his more firmly and putting your hands on either side of his waist. The thin material of the shirt against the warmth of his skin was making your senses quickly go into overdrive. 

“Mmm,” you moaned as he parted your lips with his tongue, slipping it into your mouth to tangle with yours. Oh yes, hell to the yes! This was so much better than fantasy. 

He continued to kiss you, the tension between you growing more frantic. Soon you were scrambling with clothes and in no time at all, both of you were still furiously kissing and suddenly naked in the middle of his trailer. 

“Oh my god kiddo, you’re so hot,” he said, pulling away to look at you. “Your body is perfect. You’re beautiful.” You blushed but the compliment went straight down to the bundle of nerves between your thighs. Being called ‘beautiful’ by Jensen was kind of a huge turn-on for you. You drank in the sight of his body, realizing that nothing had prepared you for this, nothing. 

He was broad shouldered, so fucking tall and broad shouldered like a Greek-God with a nice tan and a light dusting of freckles across each shoulder. His chest wasn’t completely smooth though, instead it had a few sparse hairs and he had a very light happy trail that went from his navel to his groin. His dark pubic hairs were nicely trimmed and surrounded a very large, beautiful dick. You wanted nothing more than to worship that dick: touch it, taste it, enjoy every thick, heavy inch. It curved upwards towards his stomach and a little bit to the right and you reached out for it. 

“Oh god,” he groaned as you began to stroke him. It was already hard in your hands and with your touch, it began to leak pre-come. He leaned against you, letting you stroke the silky-soft skin before he pulled your hand away. 

“Lie down on the couch,” he said, voice deeper than you’d ever heard it. He sounded ragged, wanton and desperate. You laid down and he followed, pushing your legs apart with his knee before lining himself up at your wet entrance. “I swear, I swear next time there’ll be romance and candles and hours of foreplay,” he promised, starting to push inside. “But I can’t hold back, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and I can’t hold back.” 

“Yes, oh yes,” you cried out as he bottomed out inside you. He began to thrust, holding your body as he kissed you everywhere and thrust deep into you, over and over. 

He was completely rocking your world and you were just about out of fucks to give anymore. This was ninety-seven million times better than the best daydream you’d ever had. You could feel every thick inch of him inside you, slamming into you with abandon. It felt so damned good. You never wanted it to end. 

“Yes! Oh yes!” 

“Say my name,” he panted. 

“Nnnng, Jensen!” You moaned. “Jensen, Jensen, don’t stop! Jensen! Fuck me Jensen, fuck me hard!” 

“Yes!” He cried out, picking up speed. He reached down, stroking your clit at the same time, rubbing you in tight little circles with every thrust. You could feel yourself getting close. 

“Oh yes, yes, Jensen, yes! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” You begged, coming undone with a ragged shout as he pumped inside you. “God yes! Jensen Ackles is my kink!” You cried. A burst of laughter escaped him as he continued to thrust, suddenly pushing in hard and coming to a stop as he spent himself in you. He chuckled, leaning down to give you a little kiss and you blushed. 

“Oh my god that was...just ignore me. I say weird stuff when I come,” you squeezed your eyes shut. 

“I liked it, it was cute,” Jensen said. “Maybe after we recover I can find out what else I can make you yell.” 

He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a GISHWHES present for RipUpTheEnding. Hope you feel better after all the craziness you've had to endure.


End file.
